Love Poems
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: When wanting to return his childhood playmate's notebook Siegbert's curiosity wins over and he reads something... Very interesting. [WARNING!: Canon x OC]


Hey-yo! I wrote something! ... A One-Shot for Fire Emblem Fates. And I thought... Why not doing this? A Canon x OC thing.  
Oh, before I forget, quick warning:

 **CANON X OC (Kind of)! DON'T LIKE!? THEN PLEASE DON'T READ!**

Out of the way, phew. So... This is including Siegbert... Favourite child unit and stuff. ... Yeah, I really, REALLY like him. Sinc ehtis is one of my first tries to write on him. So much about that.

So... Who is my OC (sinc eI will not leave you in the dust)? Well, very short and imnportant stuff for this One-Shot:

 _Emi  
A girl from the deep relams. Harsh, explosive and direct yet also kind harted. She is very close to Siegbert, to the point she is very clingy._

Now... Let's start!

* * *

Where was her room? Siegbert was not able to find it. Not even a hint of Emi herself. Even when she dropped her book. She just ran off while he shouted out to her. And soon he lost track of her. Great.  
Still, he was surprised she keeps a simple book with blank pages with her. Let alone the one he gave her this year.  
Now, this book is meant for notes. And somehow he keeps giving her those as a gift every year. It all started back in the Deeprelams. Sieg had no idea how to show his gratitude to his playmate, trying to get along and actually play with him in his free time. In truth he had it lying around and while feeling a bit bad for not getting anything else she actually loved it and promised to fill every page. And then he just started to give her one more each year. And the year after, And the year after. And the following after that one. It was a tradition soon.  
It seemed vvery important for Emi. Just why? Did she need them to organize her schedule? No, her whole schedule was looking after everyone, especially the young Nohrian prince, and training. And improving skills which provide to the army.  
A diary? No, she once shared her diary entries with him. And the book was different. Emi seems to know no personal space if it was her childhood playmate.  
Except when it came to this notebook. Suddenly Siegbert stopped. He never saw an entry from these books ever since they were little. Why could that be? Sieg always wondered why. Now he technically could look what she wrote inside this book. Should he?  
Wait no. You do not pry into others affairs! It is his friend's business what she is writing in there! Not his! But the curiosity, it is too big! He should not look! But he wants to! Should he? Or shouldn't he? Should he or-  
A peek won't hurt, right? Right! But only a quick peek! And then forget what he saw!  
Siegbert looked around. No one. Good! Only a sneak peek!  
He slowly opened the book. He expected the worst but... What is this? A poem? Emi writes poems? That's surprising. He never expected that from her.  
Well, since he opened this notebook he might try to read it.

 _Distance  
It is not a distance as you would think  
We are very close  
In the same place  
Always_

 _Distance  
This distance is emotional  
And also very personal  
Always_

 _Distance_  
 _Will our distance ever close?_  
 _I asked myself ever since_  
 _Always_

This poem is very good. Why did she never show it to him? What about a few others though?  
And before Sieg could even think he read through the next poem:

 _This word  
Everyone defines it differently  
Which one I mean?  
It is a simple one  
Love_

 _What is it?_  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _Is there a definition?_  
 _Is there a right answer?_

 _Let me tell you what I think_  
 _There is not_  
 _Love shows differently_  
 _Love blossoms differently_

 _It varies by people  
Everyone shows it differently  
Expresses it differently  
And lives it differently_

 _I write my feelings down_  
 _But how does he do it?_  
 _If I confess_  
 _I hope I will know_

Hm? Does she try to reach someone? It feels like it.  
Just who? Someone he knows? Or does she simply love to write these poe-  
"What are you doing Lord Siegbert?" someone asks, sounding embarrassed yet also a bit upset.  
Siegbert closes the book very fast. "Er… Well" he shuttered while slowly turning around, then gluped. "Emi!? Since when are you here!?"  
"Since when do you have my book!?"  
"I… I can explain! You dropped it and-"  
"I know I did! I was searching for it! But why did you read my embarrassing stuff!"  
Sieg shuttered while his friend kept screaming at him, blushing heavily. This took a bit until she snatched her book out of his hands, turned around and ran off.  
What was that supposed to mean? Does Emi has to hide something from him? Could it be that she thought of him during the process of writing these poems? And did she write more?  
No, it must be an imagination of his. Yeah. Nothing mo-  
" **He knows everything! Everything!** "


End file.
